Besieged
by Mitsu-Mitsu-chan
Summary: Ieyasu defeats Mitsunari at the battle of Sekigahara. Now in the palm of Ieyasu's hand, Mitsunari is held captive and tortured by Ieyasu and his men. A little bloodshed but mostly a lot of YAOI. IeyasuxMitsunari. post Sekigahara. male on male. Not sure if I will add to this yet.


**Holllly shit. This is some long ass smutty shit. IT'S LONG FOR ME ANYWAY. Also, I wrote mostly in Ieyasu's POV but I also switched to 3rd person for scenes with just Mitsunari. I'm really sorry if it's hard to follow, but I'm honestly too tired to go through and put the transitions in. Might be a little bit of ooc going on, but yea. Mostly just sex stuff like usual. Pffft. Enjoy.**

Mitsunari lay completely still at my feet. I successfully defended my honor and my territory on this fateful day.

I knelt down looking over his pale features sadly.

_'I didn't want it to come to this, but you got in my way.'_

"Mitsunari..my old friend. You came all this way to prove something to yourself." I gently touched his warm face with my fingers and gave a sigh.

"Unfortunately for you.. I'm going to rule this land of the rising sun." I grinned looking down on him.

"I'll let you stay close as I become the supreme ruler of Japan."

I lifted up his slender armor clad body tossing him over my shoulder. He was as limp as a rice noodle.

Putting my hood up I walked back towards my soldiers. I smirked keeping my gaze downwards.

Today was only the very beginning of my reign. I would start first by letting Mitsunari suffer under me.

"L-lord Ieyasu!" My men were ecstatic following me towards my new castle.

"What will become of Mitsunari, my lord?" One man asked.

"He has been captured..you know what becomes of men who allow themselves to be taken prisoner..."

Silently, I handed Mitsunari off to my men and turned to walk away.

"Torture him to your heart's content, but leave him alive..." I stopped and looked back at the unconscious man. "I want the next thing he sees to be Japan in the palm of my hand." I clenched my fist meaningfully. "He will be allowed to see nothing until that day comes. Got it?"

"Sir!"

I nodded to them and walked away from my dearest rival.

* * *

Mitsunari opened his eyes feeling his whole body ache from his last battle.

"Ieyasu..!" He muttered out in a groggy voice. He twisted feeling his eyelashes brush against a rough fabric that was tied uncomfortably tight around his head.

He growled realizing his hands were bound with a taut rope and his legs were in the same state as well. A panicked breath left Mitsunari's lips as he struggled to escape.

"It's no use."

He stopped moving when he heard a man's deep voice through the piercing silence. He muttered something that Mitsunari couldn't hear. He heard footsteps walking away.

"Damn you! Get back here and untie me!" Mitsunari squirmed.

Multiple pairs of rough hands grabbed Mitsunari hauling him out of his cage and pushed him flat out on the hard floor.

Mitsunari landed face first wincing. "You.. BASTARDS!" How dare yo-UGH!" A sharp stinging sensation was felt upon the back of his legs. It was then that he realized his clothes were gone save the fundoshi.

The whip continued to thrash Mitsunari's pale skin leaving it covered in deep marks and raised welts.

"Ahh!" Mitsunari tensed feeling the men jeer at him and kick him in the sides.

I watched from a distance with arms crossed. My rival writhed in pain on the floor enduring the pain of the guard's lashings.

I walked close motioning for the men to stop.

"That is enough for now." I said coolly.

"But we hardly started workin' on him!"

I gave him a warning look and he straightened up.

"Yes, Lord Ieyasu." The guards retreat from the secluded area.

"Ieyasu..you..fiendish..." Mitsunari coughed shaking with his efforts to speak.

I stared down at him silently. He raised his head and I felt his eyes burning holes right through the dark fabric. Even though he could not see they still bore into me.

"What are you doing? Huh? Just standing there?! You piece of shit!" He ranted.

Anger welled up inside me from the moment I looked down on him. Without a second thought I punched him with full force, my adrenaline rising at the satisfying gasp of pain that left Mitsunari's mouth.

He lay there panting and quietly started to chuckle.

"What's the meaning of all this.." He frowned and started yelling. "Why don't you fucking kill me already! Let me die in a pool of my own blood!"

"No.." I whispered. "That would be too good a death for you, Mitsunari."

I turned away from him.

"Then what are you planing on doing with me..what more could you possibly do?! Lord Hideyoshi...Lord Hanbei..." Mitsunari let out a small sob quickly choking on it and the room fell quiet.

I silently moved to the exit.

"Ieyasu." He called my name under his breath. I bit my lip unable to face him again. I looked down at the hand that had taken a cheap shot at Mitsunari's jaw. Shaking my head, I walked away.

* * *

Mitsunari lay nearly naked on the cold cell floor. He licked his chapped lips and winced. His jaw still hurt from Ieyasu's blow the day before. Since he came to, he had not been given any food or drink. Not having food didn't bother him much but he was dying of thirst.

Every now and then he could hear some critter scurry along the floor. He envied that creature. He couldn't even stretch and get in a comfortable position thanks to the way the rope was tied.

His body went rigid hearing footsteps heading his way. He heard the gate open on his cage.

"Wake up, Dark Lord. Your punishment awaits!" One man said his title sarcastically. The other men, Mitsunari thought there were about three in the room, laughed at his expense.

One of them picked Mitsunari up by his bound arms expecting him to walk with his legs tied together and another pushed him roughly.

He grunted hitting a hard wooden slab. He shook a little apprehensive. His limbs were untied but quickly put into cuffs until he was spread eagle.

"I'll kill you!" Mitsunari growled.

"Oh really?" They laughed again.

An unexpected flash of pain ripped through his body. Blood was definitely pouring from lacerations on his stomach. Mitsunari panted hard, his body shaking from the overwhelming sensation.

"Again!" One of the guards yelled out and the barbed whip was brought down again slashing up his pale legs.

"Beg for lord Ieyasu's mercy!"

"Ah! N-Never!" Mitsunari growled out panting harder. The men began laughing more.

"Look at you! You like getting beat up, don't you?!" Something nudged Mitsunari's fundoshi and he gasped realizing he was semi erect.

"S-stop it!" Mitsunari struggled. The butt of the whip nudged it again and Mitsunari tensed.

"Get him down from there." The main guard muttered.

* * *

Mitsunari winced being tossed onto the floor, wrists and ankles bound again.

I came down to see how the torture process was going with Mitsunari. I watched them throw his body to the ground and they proceeded to kick and step on Mitsunari, in particular over his crotch. I watched them humiliate my rival and it pleased me greatly.

I approached my guard and whispered to him to take the others and leave.

I looked down at my shaking rival. Blood covered his body from his torso all the way down his slender legs. I looked back making sure the others were gone and reached out touching Mitsunari's bloody stomach with a bare hand. He flinched.

I looked over his tightly tied fundoshi and began undoing it. I could hear his breath speed up.

"N-no!" He protested squirming a bit.

His fear only enticed me more. I removed the stained cloth taking in the silver man's bloody form. He already seemed so shaken, I had to see how far I could push him.

I grabbed his abused member studying him as his breath hitched. I watched his head lull back as I moved my hand slowly over his hardening shaft. I felt his entire body shudder beneath me. Pleased with his submissive reaction, I thumbed his tip in slow circles. He whimpered and pathetically began thrusting into my hand. For a second I wondered if he knew it was me doing this to him, his greatest enemy Ieyasu, but so far he gave no sign that he knew.

I moved my other hand down caressing his soft rear. He bucked into my hand letting out a groan. I couldn't stop just here. I wanted to see what else I could make him do.

I moved a finger into the cleft between his cheeks and felt him tense.

"D-don't!" He sighed out.

I grinned. I didn't care what he wanted. I forced my middle finger inside him and enjoyed the ragged breath he took in. I had to let out the breath I had been holding quietly. It blew over his reddened erection and he shuddered. As he shook I began wiggling the finger inside him.

"Ah! D-disgusting! Stop it!" He wriggled around and I moved another finger into him plunging them in and out of his hole. His voice caught in his throat and his hips arched down towards me.

"Fucking..shit!" He gritted out between each movement of my hand bringing him closer to his end whether he wanted it like this or not.

His breathing soon matched the motion of my fingers.

"N-no..no more! Auh!" Mitsunari's face was completely flushed. I closed my eyes and imagined myself filling his tight hole again and again instead of my fingers. Images of the ways I could use him began forming in my head.

Mitsunari's loud cry caught my attention and I watched him spray himself, his mouth hanging agape, body still arched riding out his orgasm.

I removed my fingers from him once his body became limp.

I looked over myself seeing that the blood from Mitsunari's body coated my clothing in blotches and smears. I was lucky he couldn't see the noticeable tent in my pants, he surely would have mocked me.

I sat down near my rival undoing my pants and pulling out my strained member. I looked at Mitsunari panting on the ground.

I eagerly grabbed him by his hair yanking him closer until his chest rested against my legs. I silently grabbed his jaw running my finger along his bottom lip. He knew what I had in mind. He pulled away as best he could, but I still held his hair tight and brought him back. He started shaking again.

"You..you sick bastards..all of you!" Silence met his insult. I brought his mouth closer and guided my stiff member to his lips. He jerked his head back and I held his head still and filled his mouth. It was surprisingly not as wet as I had hoped. He choked on my girth and I bit my lip to keep from groaning.

He was completely unresponsive, so I moved his head for him in a way I liked.

I let a deep breath out through my nostrils. His mouth was becoming wet with his salivation making my movements easier.

His whole body shook in it's uncomfortable position. I watched his mouth move over my cock and I held my hand over my mouth to stifle a moan. After watching his reactions earlier and now being buried inside his throat-It was all too much. I came hard into his mouth. He choked as I expected he would. I forced him to swallow a small amount left in his mouth.

It took me a moment to recover. I stood watching Mitsunari lay on the ground. I grabbed his fundoshi and knelt down parting his legs. I realized it was suggestive, but I wanted to watch him squirm a little more. He tried to resist me. I put the cloth over his crotch and he calmed down a little as I retied it. I recalled doing this for him when we were much younger, not in this position of course. He always seemed to have trouble tying his own fundoshi. I remembered him being flustered when he would ask me as much as he was embarrassed when I helped him.

I bit my lip shaking the memory away. I tried righting things with Mitsunari, but it was just impossible. Our views were too different. I quickly finished tying the cloth around Mitsunari's hips and stood up.

"Who...who are you?" He muttered out apparently exhausted. I stayed quiet and he gave up passing out on the floor.

* * *

I clenched my fists and walked away to go clean up.

I refused to see Mitsunari for the next week and a half. I laid in bed that night wondering what possessed me to take advantage of my old friend and rival. He was subjected to being tortured how I saw fit, but I had not expected myself to touch him so intimately and want to do it again.

I remembered Mitsunari's soft noises he tried to hide and instantly wanted to touch him again. The sight of him bloodied and bound was something I enjoyed seeing. I tugged at my own hair as I thought of him again and the strange feelings that were building inside of me. I had many wives to tend to my needs, but it was a different sensation watching Mitsunari tremble beneath me and succumb to my hands. That was what I really wanted.

I looked down at the papers I needed to be reading. I was too distracted thinking of Mitsunari.

The door slid open and my guard popped inside with a serious look.

"My lord!"

I looked up instantly concerned by his expression.

"It's Mitsunari. He has passed away."

My stomach felt like it dropped all that way down into my feet.

I calmly walked down to the prison cells to where Mitsunari was being held. I looked at him through the bars and my guard opened the gate.

Stepping inside I could get a better look. I crouched down seeing no movement from his ribbed chest. His lips were terribly chapped, body bruised and more blood stained than I had ever recalled seeing it before.

I wanted to be sure he was dead. I leaned closer and put my head against his chest hearing a slow beat. My stomach jumped right back up into my throat with relief.

I furrowed my brow pulling away.

"He is alive, though barely. When is the last time he?" was given food or drink?" I glanced around to my guards and they each looked at one another shaking their heads and shrugged.

"A few days at the very least." One replied finally.

I angrily exited the cell.

"I want him to die a slow and painful death. He is not to die yet. You all understand?" I shouted out to all of them.

They apologized respectfully.

I met with the head guard venting my frustration out on him.

"I want him bathed. He is to have a small amount of water a day and a small ration of food with that."

He gave me a strange look.

"Bathe him? Why bathe a prisoner who is going to die anyway?" He chuckled.

I slammed my fist hard against the nearest wall and the others stopped their talking to look over at me.

I glared hard at him.

"He has been my rival for many years now. I will decide how, when, and where he dies. Can you follow this simple order?!" I spouted that last line out in anger and he flinched away.

"Yes, my lord."

"...Good." I gave one last look to Mitsunari and frowned at the guards.

"What are you doing just standing there? Get to it!" I barked.

They scrambled around getting to work.

I left rubbing my temple feeling a headache coming on. I shouldn't have left him alone so long.

That night I returned after catching up on my paper work carrying a lantern in hand. I quietly passed my guards keeping watch and looked upon Mitsunari's fragile body. At least his skin was clean now. Taking the key from it's post I unlocked the gate slipping inside. Mitsunari didn't seem to hear me come in. I knelt by him setting the lantern down. He was shivering. I sighed in relief realizing he was still alive.

I reached out softly touching his skinny arm rubbing it feeling the goose bumps under my hand. He jumped a little.

"Who's there?" He whispered in a panic. "Take this blind fold off."

I stared down at him with my mouth opened slightly. I couldn't say anything to him no matter how much I wanted to. So instead, I laid next to him rubbing his clammy skin. He let out a breath feeling my warm arm pull him closer. I could feel the cold from his chest seep through my night clothing. Slowly his shivering began to fade. I looked over him as he began to relax. I bent my head down and kissed his still chapped lips. He trembled but tilted his head up more for me. I offered him more kisses. I played with his silky hair clean from his bath earlier as I parted.

"Are you the man from before..?" Mitsunari questioned. To answer his question I moved my hand down to his ass giving it a slight squeeze. I smirked when he gasped. He buried his face in my shoulder. I closed my eyes feeling his lips give a tender kiss to my neck. He continued for a moment.

I held him closer trying to hold back a sigh of pleasure.

I inhaled a hitched breath and pulled away feeling a sharp pain on my neck. I touched it instinctively and looked at my hand seeing blood. Mitsunari licked his lips grinning.

"Fuck you." He muttered with a sudden scowl.

* * *

I grabbed my lantern and quickly left.

I worked through the whole next day trying to cover the mark on my neck with my jacket, but it was no use. All the men in my castle were making comments about it. I played it off as being an accidental cut from shaving since it was right under my chin.

I hurried through my work and monitored my army training outside. With Mitsunari out of the way things were going more smoothly. I generally stayed in the castle, at least for the time being. I knew that wouldn't last forever, so I eagerly awaited a perfect time to go and visit my prisoner each day. Thanks to the unfortunate mishap a few days ago, it wasn't so suspicious if I was seen visiting the cells on a regular basis. I calmly walked down dismissing the guards like usual. I walked up to Mitsunari

who frustratedly tried to get the blind fold off. He stilled when he heard me enter.

"...it's you again, isn't it? Are you back for more?" He licked his lips with a smirk. I licked mine taking his threat as something else entirely.

I stepped closer grabbing his leg.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mitsunari muttered.

He was back to his old self. And I thought I was close to breaking him too. I looked down at him as I untied the rope around his ankles. He sighed stretching them as soon as the were freed. I allowed him only a few seconds of free time before I grabbed his legs keeping them spread.

He made an annoyed sound wiggling on my lap.

"Let go! What is it with you!? Who are you?!" I leaned down running my tongue up his sore stomach from his fundoshi to a nipple and flicked my tongue at it. His body arched wonderfully onto mine.

"Damnit..!" He cursed through clenched teeth. I moved one hand from a leg and removed the cloth from his body. My eyes eagerly explored his body and my hand followed touching him as I had wanted to for the past two weeks. His breathy moans were my drug.

He pumped himself into my fast moving hand. He whimpered hotly onto my face and I bit my lip.

"nnn-ah..!" He arched and came quickly on himself and I cleaned it off with my tongue.

"You..sick fuck!" He began thrashing again: He was embarrassed.

I laid him down keeping hold of his hips on my lap and released my growing need. I gave myself a couple strokes and poked at Mitsunari's entrance.

He struggled harder against me begging for me to stop. It wasn't what I had imagined, but his reactions were very pleasing to me all the same. I managed to get the tip inside of him through his protesting. He stilled gasping in surprise. I took his limp manhood into my hand stroking him forcing him to indulge in this sin with me. He groaned relaxing around me a little and I shoved myself in as far as I could go.

My hips jerked pushing me into Mitsunari's resistant body. He let out strangled cries as I moved his hips up and down on my erect member. His walls shuddered around me and my breath caught in my throat.

Greedily, I had my way with his body. I watched his body contort against the floor of his cell as I kept his hips moving on my lap.

"Nn! Nn! Stop!" His breathing grew more strained with each of my thrusts. I couldn't take it and exploded hard inside of him. I bit hard into my lip to hold back a moan. I closed my eyes moving his hips slowly over me until I was sure I was spent and pulled out quickly taking hold of his legs so he couldn't try anything funny.

I panted lightly looking down at Mitsunari and the red marks along the fair skin of his ankles. I tied his ankles together again making sure it was right over the same wounds.

"Ieyasu..where is Ieyasu?! Surely...surely he wouldn't be fine with this...!" Mitsunari groaned in pain on the floor. I left him there completely naked feeling the guilt bite at the back of my brain.

I rose early the next morning deciding to actually 'visit' Mitsunari. I walked down seeing him propped up against the cell wall with a clean fundoshi on his hips.

"Mitsunari. You're still kicking?" I looked at him through the bars.

He instantly turned my way. "Ieyasu! You damned bastard!" He tried to move over towards me, but fell over onto the floor. I chuckled loud enough for him to hear.

"Damn you.. Ieyasu! I grow tired of this..."

"That's the whole point, Mitsunari. It's punishment."

"Won't you do me a kindness and finish me here?" Mitsunari pleaded with me.

"No my friend. I intend to drag this out for as long as I can... beg as much as you like."

I watched his adam's apple bob along his throat and I smirked.

"Is something bothering you, Mitsunari?"

"...There's someone who..never mind." He shifted on the ground.

"Huh? What was that?" I folded my arms.

"..It's nothing. Will you go away already?!" He snapped at me.

I started walking away without another word.

"Wait!" He shouted desperately.

I stopped and turned to him.

"Take me outside...please." I could tell he had to force the please out of himself.

* * *

"Ah!" He yelped when I grabbed him by his arm dragging him away.

I lead Mitsunari through a back passage way that the guards used to exit the castle. I lead Mitsunari like a dog on a leash puling on the rope to guide him. I watched him stumble weakly as this was the first time in weeks that he had been allowed to actually use his legs.

I watched him standing in the grass as a gust of wind came sweeping in swirling his hair around. He wiggled his toes feeling the blades of the cool grass with the morning's dew beneath his feet. I looked at him and we were teenagers again, dressed in our training uniforms, unshackled by the chains and duties of the world. We were young and free, and mostly, we were friends.

I looked away still holding on tight to the rope wondering what in the world I was doing with my prisoner outside?

"This may be the last time I get to enjoy something like this."

Mitsunari's sullen words caught me off guard.

"I would like to see the sky once more." He hinted.

"You will, but today is not that day."

He huffed and turned in my direction.

"I think you've had enough." I roughly pulled on the lead and walked back inside with prisoner in tow.

I fixed him up so he was immobile again and pulled the gate shut separating us.

"Ieyasu." He said my name asking for my attention.

"What?" I became interested by his tone.

"...I despise you."

* * *

"I know." I looked him over once more and retreated.

I saw my wife off in the evening. She waved goodbye as she departed for her homeland. There was talk of an attempt to ambush me at any time and I would not have her in harm's way.

I had to always be thinking about what was best for Japan, and of course for my family. War was fast approaching-I could feel it.

I felt a bit rushed tonight as I ran down the steps to the prison cells.

Mitsunari was just being fed for the day when I came upon him. I took the soup bowl from the servant who was feeding him and hurriedly dismissed them.

I walked to Mitsunari tapping his jaw and he opened. I promptly put the bowl to his lips watching him slowly suck the soup down as if to enjoy every drop he was given.

He licked his lips when he was through.

I knelt down by him. He noticed my closeness but it was too late. I pinned him down, not that it was hard in his state.

"Get off!" He wiggled annoyed.

I grabbed his fundoshi ripping it off him without a care, his cries of discomfort going unnoticed.

I parted his legs as he panicked. I ran a finger over his red hole teasingly and he arched away with a shudder.

"I-Ieyasu!" He shouted my name hoarsely as if it would make me pull away from him out of fear.

I pressed inside of him holding him down and in place.

"IEYASU!" He called even louder now. I grunted annoyed and slapped him across his stomach.

"Ah!" As he inhaled I pushed into him with all my might cramming myself inside. He gave a pathetic whimper at being filled.

"nn-ah! No! Stop it-IEYASU!" He choked on a sob.

I closed my eyes listening to him call out my name in such a pained tone. His body moved with the force of my thrusts, his head rubbing against the hard floor. He quieted down and I felt his inner walls clamp hard around me. He made a most pleasant sound and I opened my eyes to see him staring right back into mine.

"I-Ieyasu..!?"

My eyes flew open wide seeing his dark eyes looking back at my own. I quickly masked my expression with a frown and continued with an especially hard thrust into him and he gave a shout.

"I-Ieyasu! It..ah! It hurts!" He called out grunting in pain.

"Good." I moaned out feeling myself cumming and rode his ass to completion filling him up inside.

He shuddered letting out a peculiar noise. He closed his eyes turning away from me.

I looked down at him seeing small tear droplets in the corners of his eyes. He shook hard on the floor.

I removed myself from him and moved his legs to the side. I leaned over him.

"You are my prisoner. I'll do what I want with you."

"This whole time it's just been you, Ieyasu...?" He muttered.

"Yes, that's right." I grinned and moved my hand down between his legs taking joy in touching him outright. I couldn't hide my desire to touch him even with him knowing it was me who had been violating him. His eyes looked back at me fearfully. Perhaps the knowledge that it was I this whole time had finally broken his pride.

"Why do you do this to me...?" He panted as I stroked him.

I didn't answer him. I had no idea why. I pushed two of my fingers inside of him and he yelped. I worked him over from both ends enjoying his whimpers.

"I-Ieyasu..!" He looked down watching my hand stroke him fast and he cursed. I pressed myself against him feeling myself growing hard again.

This time he held still as I entered him. His insides were quivering. I moaned out against his shoulder pulling his hips back flush against my own. It was a relief to not hold back my sounds any more.

"It..it feels good.." Mitsunari admitted to me. I could tell he was enjoying this round. His walls squeezed tight over my cock.

I withdrew to the tip and eagerly filled him again listening to him cry out. I moved our hips together pounding inside his tight canal.

"Fuck! Ie..Ieyasu!" I could feel him trying to arch back onto me so I slowed my pace teasing Mitsunari.

"You want it?" I whispered huskily by his ear.

"More..blast you!" Mitsunari said angrily.

I moved my hand over his stomach heading south but never touching his erection. He let out a pathetic sound.

"Ieyasu!"

"Beg for it."

He growled annoyed trying to buck into my hand.

"Ahhh~ for Hideyoshi's sake, fuck me!" He cried out.

Happy with this reaction I continued to spoil his body.

* * *

I pushed his legs up to his chest and entered Mitsunari easily this time. He held tight onto me as I fucked him into my sheets.

He was drooling now completely drowning in our pleasure.

"Ieyasu..Ieyasu!" He called my name throwing his head back, sweat flying from off his drenched bangs. I looked down on him taking him with brute force.

He ground back against me moaning hotly. He was the most beautiful being I had ever seen.

I plunged deeper into him stroking his spot inside making whimpers leave his thin lips.

"Ieyasu-!" He called my name out loud cumming hard.

"Ahh!" He cried out.

His muscles drained every last drop from me and we both collapsed on the floor. I laid next to him and leaned over staring intently into his eyes. His slim hand pulled me down for a hot kiss.

I sat up in bed panting hard. My body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

'_It was a dream.'_

I rubbed my face letting out an annoyed sound to my more than empty room.

Mitsunari found out I was the one paying him nightly visits. I remembered the way he looked at me. I recalled the fear and the want, his needy moans- the way he said my name as we moved together.

My mind took that moment and ran with it even in my sleep.

I had been busy with my military's position for a few days and had neglected checking on him. Part of me did not know what to say to him. The time was coming closer for me to decide what Mitsunari's fate should be. I would be leaving to fight with my soldiers for months; they needed me.

I huffed getting up to walk around. I was wide awake after having that sort of dream. I became anxious thinking about Mitsunari and walked down to see him deciding it was now or never.

The cells were eerily quiet tonight. I walked with a small lantern and opened Mitsunari's door.

"Ieyasu..?" He asked groggily.

I didn't answer, instead I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder. He gasped but did not fight me even as I walked back up the steps and to my room. I sat the lantern down and gently laid Mitsunari down on my futon looking at how he was shaking. I began to wonder if I had broken my rival.

"I-Ieyasu, please say something." He asked quietly.

Taking hold of his shoulders I softly kissed his temple. "Mitsunari."

I watched him swallow hard and I kissed his bobbing adam's apple softly.

Our lips touched briefly and he tried to kiss me but I pulled away teasing him. I chuckled and started undoing the rope around his wrists. I wanted to recreate what happened in my dream. I looked at the skin of his writs seeing how rubbed raw they were. I thought I could even see bone but I decided to ignore it. His hands searched me feeling my face gently and moved down my chest. He removed his blind fold and looked up at me. Our eyes met with a fierce passion that I couldn't match with anyone else. Immediately I kissed him enveloping him in my arms. He tried to spread his legs around me during our make out session, but it wasn't working. I made quick work of unfastening the rope there and reconnected our bodies pressing against him. He held onto me in a way I never thought he would. His lips met mine with a force that knocked the breath straight from me.

I had to break for air and pressed my nose to his neck smelling the disgusting cell floor mixed with his own scent. It didn't put me off as much as I thought it would. He was dirty from head to toe, but I found that I reveled in it.

My large palm made it's way down into Mitsunari's fundoshi stroking him inside the confines of the cloth. He kissed my cheek as I busily touched his frail body. I looked into his eyes smiling when I saw his hazy expression, his cheeks flushed red.

He moaned quietly and ground up into my hand. I gritted my teeth watching him. He was enjoying my touches about as much as enjoyed touching him.

"Ieyasu.." He said my name breathlessly. "S-stop it." He bucked against me holding onto my arms.

I grinned pumping him harder and held his head kissing along his jaw.

"I won't. I want to touch you, Mitsunari."

He closed his eyes turning away from me. I felt him arch up against me and he let out a quivering groan. My hand filled with his cum and I enjoyed the wonderful image of Mitsunari being lost to the bliss my fist gave him.

I removed my hand licking a little off for him to see. I smirked down at him and he grinned back.

I removed the thin fabric from his body deliberately. I watched his face for any signs of submission or rejection. He laid there silently and allowed me to do so.

I looked over his body from his face to his collar bones, to the wounds still on his torso to his hip bones which I slowly rubbed, to his flaccid member and down to his toes. I moved my hands up over his chest rubbing his nipples in a gentle manner. It caused him to bite his lip and he looked at me with a pleading expression.

"Mitsunari, you can tell me what you want." I coaxed my rival tweaking his nipples and even leaned down to give them both a taste.

"Ah.." He sighed into my ear. I felt his hand tug at my hair so I looked up at him. He looked at me with his tired eyes begging for both his freedom and for this pleasure.

I sat up and brought him into my lap. I heard a stifled moan from Mitsunari when my arousal brushed against his bare ass. I groaned pulling his hips down against my clothed erection. I breathed hotly into his nape and felt him shudder and grind back against me. I closed my eyes lost to my rival's lithe body.

"Mitsunari," I started before swallowing a lump in my throat. I pressed my lips to his ear.

"You do this to me. You make me hard." He quivered as I licked his ear teasingly.

"Ieyasu." His shaky voice came out laced with need.

I played with his growing erection. I listened to his soft noises and enjoyed his bucking hips against my own. Any more and I knew I would lose it, so I pushed him down into the bedding. He looked back at me panting. That's when I realized how hard I was panting too. I let my hands move to my hips and push my own under garment down setting my member free and throbbing against the cool air of the room. I looked him in the eyes and took position over him. Holding his hips, I made sure to bite at his shoulder and rub our bodies together in a sensual dance.

"Ah!" Mitsunari cried out when I grabbed his erection again working my hand over him with speed.

He called out to me again making the hottest noises as I pleased him and he pleased me. His hips thrusted back against my meaty flesh that longed to be buried inside of him.

I brought my other hand to his pale thigh pushing it so he was spread more for me. I pushed my engorged member into him.

He gasped and sighed simultaneously as I prodded inside of him. He leaned down resting his head against the sheets and looked back at me.

I smiled at him. "You comfortable Mitsunari?" I shifted a little and drove myself inside. He whined and closed his eyes. I felt his muscles moving around me and I couldn't help but moan and rub his back soothingly. My hips bucked against his as I started moving.

"Just enjoy the ride, Mitsunari...ahh.." I groaned filling up his ass with my member. He didn't mind and in fact welcomed my movements. He moaned out and arched back against me moving his hips to get more of me.

The pleasure of filling Mitsunari was getting to me. I moved faster leaning down over him.

"I-Ieyasu!" His hand searched blindly back at me and slapped at my hips.

"Hard-harder!"

Spurred on by his eagerness, I held onto his hips driving deeper inside enjoying the closeness of Mitsunari's body to mine.

"You're..close. Aren't you?" I grinned hearing Mitsunari's noises become more desperate.

I pulled out from him reluctantly and pulled him upright on his knees. His body quaked with lust.

"Ieyasu..?" He called my name like a scolded child. I chuckled holding onto him.

"Shh." I pushed back inside growling at the intensity of this new position.

"Ohh!"

Apparently Mitsunari liked it too. Our bodies worked together like a well oiled machine. I looked down watching myself move in and out of Mitsunari, his hips arching and rolling back against me at just the right moments.

"Damn..! Mitsunari!" I picked up the pace pounding into him. He held onto me as best he could. He whined and whimpered and let out a shout as he came against the sheets again. He rested his head back against my shoulder riding my powerful thrusts until I came hard inside of him.

"Nnn.." I couldn't hold back my noises of approval as his body squeezed me dry.

Mitsunari bent over bracing himself against the bedding as he caught his breath. I slipped out hearing him groan. I laid next to Mitsunari on my side. He looked at me with that hateful stare panting in my face. I frowned back and pressed my lips hard to his.

"Mmm!" His hand came up to protest but I soon won this battle. I held him close as he led the kiss into smaller ones until we parted. He gave me a look that pierced through to my heart.

"It could be like this. Always." He whispered to me. It pained me the way he said it. If we were somewhere else, in some other time, if he were not my prisoner and I not Tokugawa Ieyasu, I would think it possible to stay like this with him next to me. But this is a time of war, not a time of forgiveness.

"...Ieyasu. Speak." He grew irritated with my lack of a response. I leaned over him and gently kissed his forehead.

"It can't just happen like that." I said sourly. He had anger written on his face as he looked up at me.

"I have a country to unite now." I looked at him with a stoic expression.

"Ieyasu, you bastard!" Provoked, he stood up quickly. I followed close behind. He made to leave and I grabbed him pulling him back.

"Unhand me!" He shouted.

"I can't do that and you know it. You are still my prisoner, Mitsunari." I whispered softly against his silver hair. Tears of frustration welled in his eyes. "I can't let you go. You are still a threat to me."

"And yet you bed me...and as a lover would." Mitsunari's body shook. I could feel his blood boiling.

I wrapped my arms tighter around him speaking into his neck.

"I want you badly, Mitsunari."

He froze in my arms.

"But it's too late for that..."

"Tch!" He struggled in my arms to face me. "You say it is too late, and yet here we are in your room doing things that lovers do."

I let out a great sigh. "You would consider us lovers, then?"

His eye twitched."What would you call it? A pity fuck for an old friend? Or was it that you grew lonesome since your wife is gone!?" His cheeks heated up but he was glaring hard up at me.

"Part of it could have been that..." I said admittedly.

"Bastard!" He gritted out.

"But I started visiting you before she left." I studied his face. He looked away feeling embarrassed.

"Ieyasu..." He shook against me. "I want to...stay." He looked me in the eyes. "With you."

I smiled at his adorableness and gave him a sweetened kiss.

"Ok." I nodded holding his chin with one hand. "Ok." I pulled him in close hugging his thin form.

We both wanted this. I could not give him up, not so easily and there was no way he would let me.

I feared the consequences of having a relationship with a prisoner and on top of that my rival of many years and childhood friend. There was also the wrath of my wife were she to find out about a secret lover.

Here in this moment we were together and at peace with each other after fighting for so long.

That was something worth fighting for.


End file.
